Nip/Tuck
Nip/Tuck is an American television drama series created by Ryan Murphy and broadcast on FX Networks. The show is set at the McNamara/Troy plastic surgery practice, and follows the professional and personal lives of its owners, Dr. Sean McNamara and Dr. Christian Troy (played by Dylan Walsh and Julian McMahon respectively). The first four seasons of the show were set in Miami, but the characters relocated to Beverly Hills for the fifth to seventh seasons. The show aired its seventh and final season premiere on January 6, 2010. The series will conclude with its 100th episode on March 3, 2010.[2][3] The show is known for its graphic depictions of sex, violence and surgical operations. Overview This drama is set in a south Florida plastic surgery center, McNamara-Troy, centering around the two doctors who own it. Sean McNamara (Dylan Walsh) is having problems at home, trying to keep his family together, trying to patch up the rocky road he and his wife Julia (Joely Richardson) are experiencing. On the other hand, sex-craving Christian Troy (Julian McMahon) uses his charm to bring in potential female candidates and conducts shady business deals, often for the love of money. While Sean takes his job seriously, he often has to fix Christian's mistakes. During the first season, a Colombian drug lord who forced the two to do free surgery whenever he wanted them to. Sean's marriage with Julia began to wear thin, and Sean had an affair with a patient named Megan O'Hara. Julia went back to school, but it was interrupted by a miscarriage of a child Sean and Julia were trying to have. Christian learned he is the father of a baby with a woman named Gina, who he met at Sexaholics Anonymous. When the baby was born, we learn that the baby is African-American, and therefore not his. The second season begins with Sean and Christian both turning 40, and Christian playing father for Wilbur, whom Gina is letting him take care of, until Wilbur's real father fights him for custody. Sean and Julia are quite happy together again until Christian's loneliness after Wilbur is taken away from him causes her to reveal that Matt is really his son. The secret ripples and eventually Sean finds out, causing a separation between Sean and Julia. He and Christian find a way to stay friends. A serial rapist named the Carver has been raping victims around Miami, and slices their face, and Sean makes a commitment to fixing their faces. Ava, a life coach for Sean and Julia, forms a sexual relationship with Matt, which is doomed from the beginning due to a wide age gap and Ava's troubled son Adrian. Production In its debut season, Nip/Tuck was the highest-rated new series on American basic cable, and the highest rated basic cable series of all time for the 18-49 and 25-54 age demographics. The fifth season premiered on October 30, 2007, though production was affected by the 2007 Writers Strike. Accordingly, the second half of the fifth season was not screened until January 6, 2009 in the U.S. Another 19 episodes were picked up by FX, which began airing on October 14, 2009. After a 3-week hiatus for the Christmas holidays, the show will resume in January 2010 and conclude on March 3, 2010 with its 100th episode. Ryan Murphy will remain as a showrunner throughout the final episodes. Nip/Tuck finished filming its 100th and final episode on June 12, 2009, without the attendance of creator Ryan Murphy, who at the time was in India scouting locations for his upcoming film version of the memoir Eat, Pray, Love. The show inspired the creation of the plastic surgery reality show Dr. 90210.